


I Got Some Dirty Laundry Can You Keep It

by astroquality



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Dom Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Sweet Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroquality/pseuds/astroquality
Summary: After.After what Rafael did





	I Got Some Dirty Laundry Can You Keep It

**Author's Note:**

> [Reboot] by waterparks is the title!!

Rafael heads to the bar, head hung in shame and maybe guilt. When he opens the door he sees one Dominick Carisi sitting at the bar, shooting back, what can only be a tequila shot. He puts on his most confident, I didn't just kill a baby, smile and sits next to him. 

"Hello Detective." Rafael says softly, looking up at him. 

"Barba, nice to see you here." Sonny says, his familiar Staten Island twang comforting the on edge lawyer. 

Rafael gets a scotch and throughout the night, they inch closer, and closer. Rafael slowly devolving into what one could call a desperate mess. It wasn't out right being shown but Sonny could tell. Rafael is grasping at anything that would ground him from what he just did. Sonny is hot, anyone with eyes would know that. But Rafael, Rafael noticed more. 

Sonny's hung, he's seen it through that man's tight slacks. And god his thighs, they were thick and he bet they'd feel amazing wrapped around his head while he's sucking his cock. His ass, it's supple and round, it'd feel amazing in his hands. And yea, maybe when Sonny's ocean-esque eyes meet Rafael's, his heart flutters and when he imagines kissing anyone, it's the Italian detective. However right now, Rafael needs to forget and Sonny's huge cock in his ass just might do it. 

Rafael finally mentions what he's been thinking, leaning into the cops' body, putting his mouth to his ear. "Come back to mine?" 

Sonny licks his lips, whether it's hesitation or lust is yet to be determined but he nods, slapping a 40 on the table and standing. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

Sonny pulls out, and throws his used condom into the bin beside the bed. He lays next to the fucked out Rafael, who's panting heavily. He looks to the window, spacing out completely and going dead silent. 

"What's wrong Barba?" 

"It's nothing Carisi. I'm going to take a shower. Don't wait up." He starts to make his way to his shower. 

"Rafael stop." Sonny stands up, grabbing his arm. 

"Unhand me detective." 

"I'm not fucking stupid councillor. I can tell something is wrong." Rafael turns around at the statement. 

Sonny takes his hand off his arm, turning around to grab their boxers. "Put these on and come back to bed. We need to talk, obviously." 

Rafael feels tears come to his eyes as he takes the black boxers and shoves them on, not minding the stickiness. 

Sonny does the same, however he gets his Henley and wipes away at Rafael's cum covered stomach and then at his chest. 

"Sit down Rafael. Please." 

Rafael sighs and throws himself on the bed. "I did something Carisi." 

"I figured as much, and just call me Sonny. I've told you this too many times Rafael." he tried to smile, tried to lighten the mood. 

"Dominick, I turned off Drew Householder's life support." Rafael feels tears track down his face. 

Sonny stops and hugs Rafael close, letting him cry into his shoulder. He rubs a hand on his back, trying to comfort him. 

"He was just so lifeless, and his mom couldn't take it. He couldn't breathe on his own, or smell anything. He was just a lifeless form." He hiccups and feels sobs wreck his body. 

"I understand Rafi. I understand." Sonny sighs out, bringing Rafael closer. 

Rafael looks up to see Sonny's worried face staring him down. Rafael sets his hands on Sonny's torso. Sonny sets his forehead in the ADA's. 

"You're gonna be okay." 

That's exactly what he needed to hear. Yet it just didn't convince him. 

"I'm probably going to be put on trial." 

"I know, and I'll be there." 

"Thank you Dominick." 

Sonny's eyes flutter shut and he grasps Rafael's face gently. They stay close like this, in comfortable silence. 

"Can I kiss you?" Sonny's thumb strokes Rafael's cheek. 

Rafael holds Sonny's arms, tears still running down his face. "Yes. Please." 

Their lips meet, slowly and softly. Sonny relishing in the kindness of the kiss. Rafael lays down and lets the younger man kiss him more fierce. 

Rafael's mind drifts to the butterflies in his stomach, and the affection in his heart. The way Sonny shines when he walks in a room, the way he never fails to make him smile and feel lighter. He seperates from the kiss. 

"I think I love you, Dominick." 

Sonny stares him in the eyes, before lacing their hands together and kissing Rafael again. "I love you too Rafael."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
